64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Henrietta the Hairy Hippo
Henrietta the Hairy Hippo is a relative of Molly, who has lots of hair on her back. The hippos in her home usually taunt her for being very hairy. Eventually, Henrietta dislikes being taunted about the hair on her back. Physical Appearance As her name suggests, Henrietta has lots of hair on her back. Henrietta has a striking resemblance to Molly. Personality The hippos usually taunt her by seeing her completely hairy body. Henrietta soon was very miserable for being taunted. Soon, the other animals helped Henrietta on her adventures to find another place to live. Dennis, Tickles and Giggles, and the Snip Snip Bird are very helpful in helping her during her fears in other locations. Dennis is eligible of bringing her across the desert. Tickles and Giggles are notable of rescuing her from a hungry spider. The Snip Snip Bird also helps her by cutting her hair and making her a princess. Also, the other hippos are impressed by her beautiful look. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo (first appearance) Gallery Animation Ep 5 7.jpg Ep 5 8.jpg Ep 5 9.jpg Ep 5 11.jpg Ep 5 12.jpg Ep 5 13.jpg|Henrietta thinking about the hippos in the Zambam River. Ep 5 15.jpg|Henrietta and Dennis Ep 5 17.jpg Ep 5 18.jpg Ep 5 19.jpg|Henrietta's endearing grin. Ep 5 20.jpg Ep 5 21.jpg Ep 5 23.jpg Ep 5 24.jpg|Henrietta smelling a flower. Henrietta Panic.jpg Ep 5 27.jpg Ep 5 28.jpg Spider and Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta gets taunted by "Fuzzy". Ep 5 29.jpg Ep 5 30.jpg|"Help!" "HELP!!!" Ep 5 31.jpg Ep 5 32.jpg Ep 5 34.jpg Ep 5 36.jpg Ep 5 37.jpg Ep 5 38.jpg Ep 5 39.jpg Ep 5 40.jpg Ep 5 41.jpg Ep 5 42.jpg Ep 5 43.jpg Ep 5 44.jpg Ep 5 45.jpg Ep 5 46.jpg Ep 5 47.jpg Ep 5 49.jpg|Henrietta and the Snip Snip Bird. Ep 5 50.jpg Ep 5 51.jpg|The Snip Snip Bird cutting Henrietta's hair. Ep 5 52.jpg Beautiful Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta with a beautiful haircut. Ep 5 54.jpg Ep 5 56.jpg Ep 5 57.jpg Ep 5 58.jpg Ep 5 59.jpg Ep 5 60.jpg Ep 5 62.jpg Ep 5 63.jpg Ep 5 64.jpg Ep 5 65.jpg Ep 5 66.jpg Books Henrietta Book Cover.jpg|Book cover of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo. Trivia * She is the first hippo who appears in the desert. The other one is Molly who has appeared in Episode 41 when watching Zed dance with Gary. * Henrietta is also the only hippo who didn't appear in another episode after her first appearance. * She shares similar characteristics with The Ugly Duckling. Both, she and the Ugly Duckling are depicted as protagonists who are taunted and ridiculed by other animals and leave their home. The difference is Henrietta is a hippo and the Ugly Duckling is a swan. * Despite being caught in a spider web, Henrietta is too big to be eaten. This is because spiders cannot eat a whole hippo in real life. * Henrietta is the first character to receive a new look (not counting major redesigns) from another animal (the Snip Snip Bird) who fixed her hair. The second is Reginald who is given a new look from Nathalie. Also, both of their new looks are removed near the end of the story. * Though Henrietta is voiced by Anna Bentinck (voice of Molly), Henrietta has a different voice unlike her relative. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Females Category:Mammals Category:Pachyderms Category:Heroines Category:Furry Characters